


Iwannawritekagerou: Kanomarry

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, it's sad, iwannawritekagerou, poor Kano...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from blog on Tumblr: Iwannawritekagerou. Kanomarry: He never had the guts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwannawritekagerou: Kanomarry

Golden eyes watched the back of a white haired girl, head bowed over a book. The albino haired girl turned the page and started the hum. Her pale face was probably smiling…  
A pale hand tightened their grip on the doorframe.  
If only…  
KNOCK KNOCK  
"Huh?" Marry turned and her face lit up "Seto!"  
The mask smiled and the faker walked forward. "Hey Marry, whacha reading?"  
Marry smiled sweetly and looked down at the hardcover. "It's a fairy tail. It's about a magician who tricks the princess into marrying him but on the night before the wedding a knight saves the princess and they have to escape the magician's lands before he catches them" Marry said stroking the cover.  
She never noticed the slight shift of expression in the boy's face. The eyes dimming and the mouth turning down before they resumed their former form. "You sure do love fantasy now don't you?"  
Marry laughed "It's all I read back home but I'll probably never grow tired of it!"  
The mask of the brunette grinned and laughed with the albino. The small girl looked up "Is there a reason you wanted to see me?".  
The liar sat down next to her and took a deep breath "Actually there's something I want to talk to you about…"  
Marry innocently cocked her head "What is it Seto?" ((no this is not an attack on titan reference oh god)).  
The mask turned to the girl and smiled before leaning in. "I love you Marry" and kissed her.  
With a surge of elation, he felt her kiss back followed by his stomach twist.  
If only he had the guts to show her his real face… but then she'd probably reject him…  
I'm sorry Marry, my princess…  
I'll just keep on lying.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well that became sad really quick (probably shouldn't to listen to Creepy Girls while writing this)


End file.
